G FORCE
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: Spin off from the Multiverse Trilogy. One of two. Susan and Sarah find themselves facing the end of the multiverse itslef by an alien menace. To stop it they must join forces with other parallel versions of themselves.
1. One, Two, Three, Four, Five!

**Here we go. The first spin off. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE!<strong>

_WHOOSH!_

She was surrounded by darkness, her body felt like it was trapped underwater, she could hardly move. Her senses finally came back to her and she could feel it wasn't water but sand. She had to force her way free before she suffocated.

Susan pushed her head out of the sand as she forced her stinging eyes to open; she coughed as the sand had gotten in her mouth. Gradually, she pulled her arm free and crawled out of the ground. As she got up and brushed the sand off her she looked around, all she could see was endless desert and the flickering horizon from the sun's heat.

She tried to gather her thoughts and try to remember what happened, she was back in Area 52 with her sister Sarah, they were looking on the large computer monitor in the common room where they are their friends hung out, they had been looking up details for Sarah's wedding to Matt.

The next thing she knew there was a bright light and she found herself buried under a ton of sand. She must've have teleported somehow, but who? And why try to bury her in what she guessed was the Sahara?

Then a thought struck her like lightning, if she had been sent here then maybe Sarah…

"Sarah? SARAH?" she called out.

Movement some 200 feet away (or 20 feet away from her perspective) caught her eye; there was a moving lump in the sand followed by a hand reaching out for anything it could hold onto.

Susan rushed over to the mound and took the hand, it gripped hers firmly in response, "Don't worry, sis! I got you!"

With a mighty heave, Susan pulled the dust covered body out and the two fell to the ground, Susan waved off the sand that was caught in the wind and stood up, the person coughed and spluttered as they stood up, to Susan's shock, it wasn't Sarah; it was a completely different person.

She had cropped hair that was coloured deep red, she had green/blue eyes and she wore the exact same monster outfit as Susan's but hers was blue instead of black.

The woman finally caught her breath and looked up to see Susan; her reaction was exactly the same.

The two continued to stare at each other till the mystery woman finally broke the silence.

"Did…I just shrink…or something?"

"What? No…I don't think so," said Susan, "Our surroundings still look miniature….who are you?"

"My names Roxanne, Roxanne Wells. And you?"

"Susan Murphy."

"Well, know any reason why we're in the middle of desert?" asked Roxanne.

"No idea, one minute I'm indoors, the next…whoosh!"

"I haven't seen you around before, where are you from?"

"Modesto, California."

"I'm from California too."

"Guess that confirms it, we're from different dimensions,"

"Is that possible?"

"It's not the first time for me." Said Susan.

"Well…how did we get here…and where exactly is here?"

The two looked around; all they could see was endless dunes and an ocean of sand.

Then another bulge appeared ahead of them, Susan pointed to it, "Look!"

"There must be someone else under there!" said Roxanne.

The two rushed over and began digging away until hair began to show, then an arm, then a face. Susan and Roxanne pulled out the new figure; again it was not Sarah but someone different. This one seemed younger, maybe early/mid-twenties, she had long, curly brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, she also wore a violet coloured outfit.

"Anyone you know?" Roxanne asked Susan.

Susan shook her head as the new girl coughed into life, "_Ack_ What the hell?" she said as she spat out sand.

"It's alright; you're with friends, what's your name?" Roxanne asked her.

"Michelle Sanders." She gagged.

Finally she opened her eyes and saw the two women looking at her, "Where am I? How did I get small again?"

"We don't know and you didn't." Susan replied.

Michelle stood up and looked at the two new faces, "I didn't know there were more of me?"

"You're from another dimension, like us." Susan told her.

"Whoa! So you two are different versions of me?" said Michelle.

"Yes, as are you to us," said Roxanne, "Know anything about how we actually got here and why?"

Michelle looked around, "Not a clue,"

The three giantess' stood silently for a moment, only the sound of the wind whistling along the dunes could be heard, till the sound of someone groaning caught their ears.

"Another one?" asked Roxanne.

"It's coming from behind that small hill!" Michelle pointed to the source of the noise.

The three ran to the top of the hill and looked over to see a familiar blonde.

"Sarah!"

There was Sarah, lying on her front with her mouth opening and closing, letting out small groans.

"You know this one?" asked Michelle.

"She's my sister, well she's actually from another dimension but she and her friends get stuck in my world so we kinda adopted the idea that she was my sister, technically we are…being different versions of each other." Said Susan.

"Guess that makes us all sisters then?" Roxanne said thoughtfully.

Susan took her sister by the shoulders and helped her up, Sarah held her head as it would not stop spinning, "Uh…where…where am I?"

"That's a good question," said Michelle.

Sarah looked up and was greeted with the sight of Susan, Roxanne and Michelle all standing over her. She looked to Susan as she didn't know what to say.

"Alternate versions like you and me." Susan put simply.

She helped the golden blonde to her feet and held her steady till her head finally finished spinning, looking around, her expression matched the others.

"What happened? We were in the facility and the next…"

"That's all I remember too." Said Susan.

"Same to me," said Michelle, "I was in my back garden when a bright light appeared all around me!"

"Me too," added Roxanne, "I was in the middle of filming when it happened!"

"You're an actress?" Susan asked.

"Not quite, it's a long story,"

"Well are there any others around, I mean, people like us?" asked Sarah.

"Don't think so," said Susan.

"Er, you're speaking too soon," Michelle interjected, "There's something happening over there!"

The four looked back down the hill from where they were originally, a bright light had appeared out of nowhere and was crackling with lightning, there wasn't a cloud in the sky so it couldn't be caused by the weather.

"You think that's what brought us here?" asked Susan.

"Let's check it out!" said Roxanne.

They slid down the hill till they were near to the entity; Roxanne then held the others back, "Careful, it might be dangerous, that lightning could reduce us to a crisp for all we know!"

Then from the light came a distant scream, a sudden flash and what sounded like something heavy hitting the ground. The flash had temporarily blinded everyone so they couldn't see what happened. As the brightness faded they could see the light had gone and something was on the floor.

It was yet another woman, Susan and Sarah helped her up as she groaned from hitting the ground hard. She pulled her curly light-brown hair out of her face brushed the dirt off her green outfit as the group got a good look at her.

Out of all of them, this newcomer was the least like them; her face bore no resemblance to any of them. Susan could have sworn she'd seen her look from a 1950's movie she saw some time ago. She was also bustier and curvier than the rest as well as the oldest, mid-thirties or so.

The woman rubbed her eyes and then looked at the crowd gazing on her, "Am I on medication without knowing it?" she said.

"No no," said Michelle, "We're all from different realities and have been brought here for reasons we don't know!"

The woman stared blankly at her for a moment then looked at Susan, "Believe me…it's the truth." She said. "I'm Susan and this is Sarah, Roxanne and Michelle. What's your name?"

"Er…Natalie Archer," she said, "So, you are me?"

"We're all each other if that makes any sense?" said Michelle.

"Not really." Said Natalie.

"Right, so now there's five of us." Said Sarah, "But why? Who brought us here?"

"_That would be me, ladies,_" came a muffled yet familiar voice.

The five women looked over to a patch of sand where the voice had come from, then a section of sand blew away to reveal a secret bunker, a tarpaulin had been covering it. From the bunker came a man on a jet pack, he looked exactly like General Monger except he had a goatee and a scar down the left side of his face.

"Er, General Monger?" Susan inquired.

"The name is General W.R. Craft." Said the general, "Welcome to my dimension."

"Why have you brought us here? What do you want?" Natalie demanded.

"I've not brought you here just for my world, I've gathered the five of you together so you can…" he took a big sniff, "…_SAVE THE WORLDS!_"

"Come again?" asked Michelle.

"There is a great threat that could wipe out all of reality as we know, or don't know, it." Said Craft.

"You kidding right?" said Roxanne, "You brought us to a desert to tell us that all reality is in danger?"

"You are not in a desert, Miss Wells." Craft scolded her, "You are standing in the middle of L.A.!"

The women looked around in shock and disbelief, this general couldn't be serious about them standing in the middle of a city.

"What happened to this place?" Susan asked the general.

"What happened to the entire planet is what happened. Everything was reduced to dust, buildings, cars, plants…people." Craft told them.

"Dear god!" cried Michelle, "I've got people in my shoes!"

"Alright," Natalie frowned, "If everything was disintegrated, how is it you're still here?"

"I took refuge in my facility; its shielding protected me from the attack. Though there are times I wish I had been taken as well." He said quietly.

"Oh you poor thing," Susan said sadly, "You've been on your own all this time?"

"Not exactly, my chief scientist survived also. He was the one who designed the Dimension Scoop that brought you here!" Craft looked behind him, "Doc, they're here! Get yourself topside!"

Michelle and Sarah screamed as the scientist jumped out of the bunker wearing his lab coat, he had the head of a praying mantis. Michelle and Sarah did not like bugs one bit, Sarah had managed to get use to Dr Cockroach but anything else freaked her out.

The bug headed scientist suddenly fell over at the response as Michelle jumped into Natalie's arms; she too was disturbed at the sight before her.

"Please, please," The Doc raised his arms, "I promise I don't bite! I mean you no harm!"

"This is Dr Mantis PhD." Craft introduced him.

Michelle finally calmed down and let go of Natalie as Sarah let go of Susan's arm. Susan looked at Roxanne who just rolled her eyes.

"Have they been briefed General?" Dr Mantis asked.

Craft landed next to him and switched off his jet pack, "I'm just about to get to that part. Could you get the holographic projections ready?"

Mantis nodded and scurried back into the bunker. Craft looked back at them and motioned them to sit down; they were hesitant now they knew it wasn't sand they were sitting on.

"We've been scanning the multiverse for a long time now, looking for a force that is capable of defeating the evil that ravaged our world. Out of every universe we observed, you five are the most powerful beings to take this threat on," said Craft.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Susan.

"Because there are trillions of worlds, and there are only five of you in existence. Any others were either returned to normal, killed or appeared only in science fiction movies. We've seen all of you in action and are certain you can save everyone and everything!"

"From who exactly? What did this?" Roxanne asked.

"Aliens."

"Aliens?"

"Believe us, Roxanne, they are very real!" said Sarah.

"So was this one," Mantis brought out a metal disc with a surface covered in what looked like solar panels, he laid it on the ground and the panels lit up, giving an enlarged projection of the alien. Susan momentarily flinched; the alien was a dead ringer for Gallaxhar, except his skin was red.

"He called himself Cosmar, the devourer of life!" said Craft. "He came to earth in a machine that seemed to be forged by the devil himself!"

Dr Mantis tapped the machine and the projection changed to an image of what appeared to be a metallic scorpion, its left pincer was the head of a tyrannosaurus and the right the head of a lion. Its stinger was replaced with the body and head of a cobra and it had a shark's head for its actual head.

"Man does he like animals?" Michelle said quietly.

"Yet he has no regard for any life but his own. He calls his machine: DeathBite. It can bore into any planet and absorb every ounce of life, leaving a dead world. Even our oceans have dried up leaving nothing but lifeless sands!"

"What's this got to do with all of creation?" asked Natalie.

"The DeathBite absorbed enough energy from this galaxy that Cosmar has managed to charge his latest device that allows him to travel to other dimensions. We managed to trace him and discovered he's heading for Earth Prime, the very first earth that created every other earth afterwards. If he bleeds that world dry, there will be no world left in the multiverse in which to call home."


	2. Origins

**My aching fingers, this chapters looong, the longest I've done. Anyway, this ones primarily a dossier of the five characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Origins<strong>

"Doc, can you get the Dimension Scoop ready to teleport five to Earth Prime?" Craft asked Mantis.

"It's gonna take some time, sir. I'm gonna have to charge it up to the max in order to teleport all of them to the same location." Said Dr Mantis.

"Get started then," said the general, and the bug headed scientist went back into the bunker.

The general turned his attention back to the five giantesses, "Seeing as we have some time, it is probably best that you know each others back story. When we scanned the multiverse and located you we traced your origins from the moment you gained your powers."

"Must we?" asked Nat.

"Yes, know each other better = trust each other better." Said Craft.

He walked over to the hologram projector and pressed a switch, the hologram of Cosmar and DeathBite disappeared and was replaced with a hologram of a familiar church. Craft turned back to the giantesses again.

"Let us begin,"

* * *

><p><strong>File<strong>** 1:** Susan Murphy

"Susan Murphy, an ordinary girl born in Modesto, California. On the day of her wedding to local weatherman Derek Dietl, she got hit by a meteorite that contained a powerful element called Quontonium. The element caused her to grow to fifty feet and be obtained by a secret military organization led by General W.R. Monger,"

_[VIDEO PLAYING] _

The picture of the church turned into a video and the familiar platinum blonde head burst out of the roof, causing the steeple to fall down.

"You pull off the stretched wedding dress look quite well," smirked Sarah.

The video then showed Susan being restrained and tranquilized by the army of Area 52, Susan swayed for a moment before hitting the ground like a tree.

_[VIDEO PAUSED]_

The image then showed pictures of her waking up in the facility and meeting the other monsters.

"Miss Murphy was given the monster name Ginormica and sentenced to life imprisonment for now being classed as a monster," Craft continued, "Then an alien by the name of Gallaxhar invaded and Ginormica and her fellow monsters were granted freedom if they defeated the alien and his army of probes,"

Multiple images appeared showing Susan defeating the alien probe in San Francisco and her being returned to her family and home.

"When reunited with her people, one person was not so pleased to see her, Derek Dietl believed that she was not his responsibility and left her to focus on his career,"

"Whatta selfish jerk." Said Michelle.

"It's alright," said Susan, "He's a distant memory."

"Afterwards she was captured by Gallaxhar and had the Quontonium drained from her, the power was used to create an army of alien clones. Ginormica's fellow monsters infiltrated the mother ship, saved her and stopped the invasion. Ginormica regained her powers after defeating Gallaxhar personally."

_[VIDEO PLAYING]_

The video played again, showing Susan tackling Gallaxhar in his command bridge, then regaining the Quontonium and finally saving her friends from the collapsing extraction chamber.

_[VIDEO PAUSED]_

"Since then she and her friends have become agents for Area 52, devoting their abilities to saving earth from aliens and other disasters that humans could not handle."

"Nice job," Michelle said to Susan.

"Indeed, now on to the next personnel file." Said Craft.

* * *

><p><strong>File 2:<strong> Roxanne Wells

"Roxanne Wells, also from California but mostly travelled round the country with her parents when she was a child. When she was old enough she started travelling the world on her own, visiting places that ordinary tourists wouldn't have gone. She also became involved in the protection and study of ancient ruins, making sure they were never disturbed by human development and also cataloguing the historic monuments to ensure their histories were not forgotten,"

"Ever gone by the name Lara Croft?" smirked Michelle.

"Anyways, one day she and her team ventured into Caribbean waters looking for an ancient artefact that had become submerged for centuries, it was said to have magical properties, so they decided to investigate,"

_[VIDEO PLAYING]_

Roxanne swam deeper into the sea's depths; her two associates were in the boat keeping radio contact.

"_Getting enough air, Roxy?"_ asked one of the guys through the radio.

"Yeah I'm alright, Jim." Roxy replied, "Though when I find this thing I'm probably gonna be outta range,"

"_Well just be careful,"_ said Jim.

"Always the caring type aren't ya?"

"_More worried about the diving gear actually,"_ there was a muffled laugh in the background.

"Very funny."

Roxy dived deeper till the light of the sun became more consumed by the inky darkness, then she saw it. There sticking out of a rock was a shining red artefact the size of a dinner plate. She swam up to it and then she saw some writing etched in the stone the artefact rested on, she swam closer to read it:

_This stone holds the power of the __EarthPulse; whosoever touches it shall absorb its power. When the transference is complete, they shall become defender of the Earth._

"Interesting." Said Roxy, "You reading me Jim? Jim? Damn, out of range."

She edged closer to the artefact and reached out her hand. She looked at the writing one more time and then back at the gem. "Better get this back to…Ow!"

The gem was hot to the touch, she withdrew her hand quickly as it began to glow brighter and brighter. Then it seemed to dissolve till it was a red mist in the water. Without warning, it shot at Roxanne and entered her body. She frantically tried to swat it away but it had gone, it was now inside her.

"Jim? Jim, can you hear me? The thing attacked me, it's…I don't know what it's done but it's making me feel…"

Roxanne stopped and looked at her hand, it was glowing like the gem had, she looked at the stone again and the words had changed:

_The protector is chosen._

She then felt a tugging sensation all over her body, it began to feel snug against her diving suit and her mask was getting tighter round her head. She looked at the stone again and it seemed to be getting smaller but when she saw her arms snaking out of her suit she knew that she was growing.

She desperately tried to swim to the surface but the growing was affecting her movements, her legs lengthened with her arms as they grew out of the suit. Her head became so big that her mask couldn't hold on any longer and it snapped off. Taking the oxygen tank with it to the ocean floor.

She now had no air and needed to get to the surface fast, her pace was slowed when her increasing size started putting a squeeze on her chest, trying to force the remaining out of her lungs. With one huge thrust, she forced the zip down her front to break, freeing her chest and allowing the air to stay put a little longer.

The swimsuit had now become a leotard as she approached the boat.

The two men were sitting around as the water lapped the sides of the boat, they had not heard from Roxanne for a while but knew she would be okay.

A massive blast of water erupted next to them, soaking them to the skin. The men shook the water off of them as they picked themselves up and walked over to the side of the boat.

"What was that? A mine?" asked Jim.

The two looked over the side and nearly fell over in shock. There was Roxanne, she was huge, her head nearly as big as the boat, she smiled sheepishly at them, "Er, I think I ruined my diving suit."

_[VIDEO PAUSED]_

"After that Roxanne Wells carried on as a preserver of nature, she was not seen as a monster or menace, but as the perfect figure in which to ensure that wildlife and the environment remained protected from human hands, she was nicknamed Annazon and even given TV shows, exploring parts of the world that most humans can't reach," Craft said.

"Oh so that's what you meant by filming?" asked Sarah.

"Climbing Mount Everest in under 2 hours." Roxy said proudly.

Pictures appeared over the video showing Roxanne in different parts of the world, as well as her taking on industries that wished to cut down rainforests and pollute oceans.

"You never seen so many grown men crying like babies in your life." Smirked Roxy.

"That's Annazon's file, now the next one:"

* * *

><p><strong>File 3:<strong> Michelle Sanders

"Michelle Sanders is the daughter of Christopher Sanders, the richest man in America and also a technical genius. He is responsible for creating the first solar powered city and creating a car that runs on oxygen itself. One day he invented a machine that would hopefully put an end to world hunger,"

"Didn't go so well as it turned out," Michelle said before the video played.

_[VIDEO PLAYING]_

The large hall was packed with people from across the globe, some well-known scientists, others political leaders and others from the worldwide media. At the window end of the circular hall, overlooking the large gardens was a large machine that appeared to have a laser pointing at an empty pad.

Michelle stood with her mother in her silk blue dress, mingling in with the guests; the noise of conversation filled the room right up to the large domed ceiling.

Then a man standing next to the machine called out over the commotion, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

The hall went silent and everyone turned to look at the man.

"Thank you very much. My name is Christopher Sanders and I have brought you here today to witness the dawn of a new age, a fresh start for mankind and an end to poverty as we know it."

The crowd briefly applauded, Mr Sanders took the chance to beam at his wife and daughter, Michelle gave him an excited wave.

"Today I bring you the device that will end the shortage of supplies for the poorer continents, the Multicell. What it does is it uses a special energy that can multiply the cells of whatever is on this pad; a piece of food or a single medical supply can swiftly be turned into enough to help an entire village. A form of cloning if you will. And now if you would kindly stand back, I will demonstrate the Multicells potential,"

The crowds stood back till they couldn't budge back any further, Michelle and her mother still at the front of the crowd.

Mr Sanders placed a foiled back of food onto the pad and walked round the side of the machine where a computer console waited, "Ladies and gentlemen, here we go!"

He pressed a switch and the machine lit up with blue lights, then from the laser came a light blue beam that struck the food pack. For a moment it fizzled around it then all of a sudden it deflected off the foil and the blue laser beam struck Michelle. The crowd quickly dived out the way as Michelle fell to the floor.

Mr Sanders quickly shut the machine off and ran over to his daughter, his wife waved at the crowds, "Please, everybody could you please leave the hall till the area is safe and can someone call an ambulance?"

The crowds slowly shuffled to the doors muttering to one another. Michelle stood up as her father held her hand, "Shelly, are you okay, my dear?"

"A little dizzy but…actually very dizzy…I feel like I'm gonna…"

She covered her mouth as she thought she was gonna hurl, but nothing came, however something did happen, what Michelle thought was a vomiting sensation was actually a sudden growth spurt, her hand quickly became larger than her fathers as she began to tower over the people around her.

If the shocked cries of the people around her didn't catch the leaving crowd's ears, then the sound of Michelle's dress ripping certainly did.

They turned and instantly panicked as Michelle grew to 20 feet in height, her parents had backed off in shock and the scientists aiding the demonstration had pulled them back as if their daughter was turning into some kind of bomb.

The crowds pushed and shoved their way out the doors, some even jumped through the windows as Michelle grew bigger, her dress slid further up her lengthening legs.

"Daddy? What's happening to me?" she cried.

Before he could speak, Michelle grew another ten feet and then there was a creaking noise, Michelle had grown between two of the pillars that ran around the room, her expanding hips were now wedged between them.

"Nngh, I'm stuck!" she cried.

She struggled to free herself but there was no need, she kept on growing till her bulging hips simply broke through the pillars, reducing them to rubble. Finally free, she walked into the middle of the hall where the domed ceiling offered more room.

Finally her growth stopped, she was inches away from hitting the ceiling. She was scared as she looked down at her parents who returned her frightened look, they were the only ones left in the room.

_[VIDEO PAUSED]_

"Michelle was hit by a special energy called Repliation, an energy that caused her cells to multiply resulting in the expansion of her form. Afterwards her family used all their resources to ensure that she was not seen as government property.

The machine that caused the effects had burnt out, foiling any way of returning her to normal, but thanks to the family's wealth they were able to make her feel just as normal as any other person, even enlarging a section of their house so she could still fit.

The media nicknamed her Girliath, the world's biggest celebrity. She used her fortune and new found abilities to aid those in need just like her father aimed to do." Craft explained.

Pictures showed Michelle in places like Africa carrying large quantities of supplies for starving villages. It also showed her in photo shoots for magazines.

"Heh, gotta give the boys what they want." Michelle grinned cheekily, nudging a smirking Sarah.

Craft looked at the projector, "End Girliath program. Run Sarah Miller file."

* * *

><p><strong>File 4:<strong> Sarah Miller

"Sarah Miller's story follows closely with that of Susan Murphy's, their likenesses run parallel with minor differences in appearances and events."

The images showed pictures of Sarah Miller on her graduation day, the day she became Titana. To Sarah, it felt like a lifetime ago, though it already was many worlds away from where she was now.

"She was hit, like Susan, by a meteorite that contained the element Quantronium. It caused her to grow fifty feet and become imprisoned by the forces of General I.N. Monger."

Sarah's mind flashed, she had forgotten about her old general, how he'd sacrificed himself to get her, her folks and her friends to safety in Susan's world before destroying his base and taking the alien robots with him.

_[VIDEO PLAYING]_

The video showed Sarah beginning to grow whilst standing on the stage in front of family and friends, then all of them running in panic as her increased weight crushed the stand causing her to fall down and send her fellow graduates flying in different directions.

Then the army rolled in, tranquilized her and carted her off to Monger's base for monsters.

_[VIDEO PAUSED]_

"Sarah was renamed Titana and the events followed that of Ginormica's. In which she gained her freedom by defeating an alien robot sent by an alien called Gallaxus."

Pictures showed Sarah and her friends defeating the alien probe by the Statue of Liberty, other pictures showed her getting dumped by Eric Beadle, being cheered up by her friends and others showing her confrontation with Gallaxus.

"Events differ at this point," said Craft, "After the alien's defeat, Titana and her friends crashed into the sea off the east coast, the impact sent her into a coma. It wasn't until Susan and her monsters entered their world that she was revived. Joining forces, they were able to defeat a new alien threat that was ravaging their world.

To escape the final assault General I.N. Monger sent all the monsters and Sarah Miller's family to Susan's world. The general took his own life when he destroyed the base and all the aliens inside it." Craft took a moment, "A real hero." He said to himself.

"Since then Sarah and her worlds monsters have lived side by side with Susan's, aiding the world whenever it needs them!"

"You got that right?" said Sarah, high-fiving her sister.

"End Titana program and load Natalie Archer files." Craft said to the projector.

"Can we not watch this?" Nat said, she had remained silent the whole time with a look like something was on her mind.

"You've seen the other's stories now it's time they saw yours!" Craft pointed out.

Nat looked away, she didn't want to watch, Susan could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>File 5:<strong> Natalie Archer

"Miss Archer was an ordinary woman with an ordinary job, working as a waitress at a diner. One evening she was heading home when she was halted by a UFO blocking the road. The flying object briefly observed her in her car before casting a beam of yellow light directly on her. Panicking, she hit the gas and sped under the UFO, getting as far away as possible.

By the time she reached a bend she stopped, looked round and the UFO was gone. Miss Archer knew she couldn't tell anyone what she saw; they'd just think she was crazy. She had no proof of seeing it as all it did was shine a light on her, providing it was a light.

She reached her home where she could at least confide in her husband Barry, this is what happened next,"

Natalie had her eyes shut and her fists clenched, what had happened?

_[VIDEO PLAYING] _

Natalie entered her house, the evening sun shone through the doorway lighting up the whole living room; there was no sign of Barry. She took off her coat and shoes and walked round, she checked her waitress outfit to see if it had actually been burned by the UFO's light, nothing.

She walked towards the bedroom door and reached for the door handle, "Barry?"

There was a sudden rustling and whispering coming from the other side, Natalie opened the door and her stomach twisted tightly at the sight before her.

There, on the bed, was Barry. Naked with what was most likely a hooker. Barry grabbed the duvet and covered himself, leaving nothing for the prostitute to cover herself with, "Er…I, erm…I can explain all this!" he said unconvincingly.

Natalie's insides felt like they were on fire, now the alien encounter was buried under a ton of rage and betrayal. She stormed out the room with Barry chasing after her, leaving the prostitute alone on the bed.

Natalie reached the couch in the living room when Barry grabbed her arm, "Please, listen to me!"

"Get your filthy hands off me you cheating rat!"

"I'm telling you that this…"

"I said GET OFF!"

She swiped at him and he went flying across the room, he landed in a chair and the chair toppled over. Natalie looked at her shaking hands; she didn't know how she had done that. She didn't feel afraid though, she was angry.

The rage overcame her and she began to feel her feet sliding along the carpet, then she realised her whole body was expanding, her watch snapped off her wrist as she gripped the couch for support.

She felt her body getting tighter as it pressed against her clothes, she grunted as her shirt struggled to conceal her inflating bosom. Barry looked up from behind the toppled chair just in time to see the top button of her shirt break free, striking him in the head and knocking him down again. More buttons broke free as her expanding chest fought its way to freedom.

Her skirt rose up her legs as her hips broadened out. She was soon as tall as the room and hit the ceiling, cracking the plaster and sending dust all over the place. She cursed as she opened her eyes, the sight of Barry gawping at her just made her even angrier; it seemed to speed up the growth.

"BARRY, YOU LYING, CHEATING SON OF A B-"

She pushed up and broke through the ceiling into the attic, her arms and then her hips followed through the hole. All Barry could see of her now were her ever increasing feet, they began pushing the furniture over, her right foot pushed the couch into the TV, breaking the screen. And her left foot was now blocking the door.

The growth then seemed to stop as everything went quiet, Barry decided to make a break for it, _Screw this!_ he thought.

But then Natalie's giant hand smashed through the ceiling and grabbed him; quickly he was pulled out of the house, the force nearly breaking his neck. He was now eye to eye with his livid wife; her shirt now only had one button left holding her huge rack from being exposed to the world. Her skirt had ridden all the way up to her thighs and her belt had broken off.

Natalie didn't care; all that mattered was the piece of cheating scum now firmly in her hand. She was about to put the final squeeze on him when the sound of screaming resonated beneath her, looking down she saw the hooker wide eyed and screaming up at her. Before she could get away Natalie grabbed her and held both of them in front of her, she looked at the pair of them hatefully.

"Did years of marriage mean nothing to you?" she screamed at her husband. He didn't answer, only whimpered.

Natalie looked at the shaking prostitute, "What do you see in this tramp anyway?"

With hesitancy, she lifted her above her face and dropped her into her mouth, with one gulp she swallowed the hooker whole. Barry was now screaming like a little girl. Natalie just licked her lips.

"Now I see why, she was delicious! But you don't get off so easily!"

She let go of him and he fell through the debris and back into the living room, his back hurt and he couldn't move as Natalie towered over him.

"You always had me under your thumb, nor you're gonna be under my foot!"

She lifted her foot and dangled it over him, he screamed even louder as the giant foot came down and crushed him. Natalie rubbed her foot along the floor, smearing her husband's dead body along the carpet.

Natalie looked out to the world, all those people, all those lying, cheating scumbags out there. They didn't deserve pity or mercy. The anger inside her continued to rage, it wanted her to show everyone that no one messes with Natalie Archer ever again.

Growling loudly, she stepped out of the ruined house and made her way down the streets.

_[VIDEO PAUSED]_

There was a short silence before Craft spoke, "Natalie proceeded to San Diego where she caused massive damage and injured many innocent civilians,"

They all looked at Natalie, she was shaking as she had her back to them, a weeping sound told them she was crying.

"I-I couldn't stop myself, it was like something was d-driving me, that rage just wouldn't end, it wanted me to harm those p-people. Then this woman and her child came into my view, everything was t-telling me to stomp them, just as I was about to the child b-began to cry and something inside me suddenly snapped. It was like waking up; I just stood there, mortified with what I'd d-done."

Natalie broke down as Sarah and Michelle crawled over to comfort her, Nat sank her head into Sarah's arms as she held her.

Craft allowed them a minute before carrying on, "With her rampage over, the military quickly subdued her and transported her to a top secret facility where she was taught how to control her new height and strength. The scientists called the element that changed her: Growthania. There was no way to reverse it so she carried on under her new name of Enorma. Soon she was working for the government along with other beings that had been transformed by aliens including a human/dragon hybrid and a cyborg. She swore to protect the world from further alien activity."

"I was trying to find some redemption." She sobbed from Sarah's arms; Michelle put her hands on her shoulders.

"It's in the past," Sarah told her, "You said it yourself, you couldn't stop yourself!"

"And it sounds like this Barry got what he deserved!" Michelle added.

Craft switched the projector off and looked at the bunker, "Doc, are we ready yet?"

"Just about, sir! I'm bringing the Dimension Scoop out now!" Dr Mantis called.

"Right," the general turned back to the giantesses, "Ginormica, Annazon, Girliath, Titana, Enorma. Get yourselves ready, the time to save all of creation has come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Good news! I now have a DeviantArt page with rough sketches of the parallel monsters, more to come soon.<strong>

**The link is on my profile along with my MvA youtube channel.**


	3. Next Stop, Earth Prime

**C****hapter Three: Next Stop, Earth Prime**

The five girls stood in a tight group, Dr Mantis said the less space to teleport then the easier the journey. Natalie had recovered but her eyes were red and her face was still wet from the tears. They then saw Dr Mantis jump out of his hole with the teleportation device.

Dr Mantis placed the Dimension Scoop in the middle of the group; the girls were sceptical when they saw it was just a flashlight with computer chips strapped to it and a tripod for a base.

"Er, Doc? Are you sure about this?" asked Susan, "It's a torch on legs!"

"It brought you here didn't it? I'm more than confident that it will work, I'm putting everything I have left into it!" said Dr Mantis.

"Why can't you come too?" Roxanne asked the two, "There's nothing left here for you."

"We're putting the rest of our reserves into helping you save the multiverse. Besides, I was born in this world and I'll sure as hell die in it!" said Craft.

Dr Mantis wasn't as keen on the idea but said nothing, "Power at maximum and co-ordinates to Earth Prime set, Dimension Scoop is ready sir!"

"So this thing will take us straight to the alien robot?" said Sarah.

"That's the idea, though like we said, we've never transported five people at once to the same location, but I'll bet my life on the wife (that I may or may not have had) that this will get you there all there in one piece!" Craft said.

The girls held each other's hand as they braced for whatever happened next.

The general nodded at the mad scientist and he activated the device, lightning crackled from it and extended outwards, consuming the girls in a sort of electrical bubble. Craft saluted as the five girls disappeared in a bright flash, leaving nothing but a smouldering crater and a burnt out device in the middle.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me left bug-man." Said Craft.

"Oh lucky me." Dr Mantis muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>The light was blinding and the screeching electric noise was ear piercing, none of them could see where they were going, just that they felt like they were inside a giant tornado made entirely of electricity. Finally the insane ride ended and the girls all ended up on the floor in a pile with Susan at the bottom. She tried to lift herself up but the others had her weighed down as they too were tangled up with each other.<p>

"Urgh, can you lot get off me please?" she asked them, "You're breaking my spine!"

"The world won't stop spinning!" said a dizzy Michelle.

"Mmff, Nat, can you get your airbags out of my face!" mumbled Roxy.

"Oh sorry!" said Nat as she lifted herself off Roxanne.

Sarah scrambled out of the pile and stood up, getting all the cricks out of her joints, she saw that they'd landed by the side of a road, along either side were rows of different trees and the open patch of grass that they had landed on.

The only similarity between this and their previous location was the cloudless sky and the sun's rays beaming down on them.

"Is this the right place? Is this Earth Prime? It seems a bit peaceful!" she asked.

The others finally got to their feet and joined her in looking round, Susan walked on to the road and looked both ways, she pointed at something, "There's a town over there, maybe we can find out where we are?"

"Trust the crazy bug to deliver us to the wrong place!" said Nat.

The five walked along the road and reached the outskirts of the small town, it seemed eerily quiet and deserted. They continued on till they were in the towns centre, as they reached an open space they could hear the roar of a car engine approaching.

They looked to the east and saw a car belting down the road at high speed.

"Maybe they can help us?" said Sarah.

The car screamed into the town and when the driver saw the giantesses blocking his path he slammed on the brakes, screeching to a stop just in front of Roxanne. The blue-wearing giantess crouched down and smiled friendly at the driver, "Excuse me, have you seen a giant robot any…"

The driver screamed in panic, he reversed sharply and proceeded to the southern exit of the town. Roxanne frowned.

"Huh, you'd think he'd never seen five giant women before?"

"Well it's obvious that the aliens are on this planet," Susan rationalized, "That driver was escaping from something, and this tower seems to have been evacuated so...maybe we should…er, Michelle? What are you doing?"

Michelle was on all fours, peering through the window of a house, she looked up when she heard her name, "Huh?"

"Why are you peeking into someone's house?" asked Nat.

"If there was a giant robot around here then it surely would have made the headlines," she explained, "There's a TV in the living room of this house, if I can… just reach inside...and…"

Michelle pressed her fingers against the window and smashed the glass, slowly she eased her hand deeper into the house, she had to look through the next window to see where she was. Then, as gently as she could, she tapped the TV with the tip of her finger and the TV came on. She retracted her arm and looked at the screen.

"I got the news station!" she said.

The others joined her and tried to see through different windows, Roxanne decided to look around the town some more.

It was a good thing the town was empty, if the house' residents had woken up and seen four giant eyeballs looking into their house they would probably have had a heart attack.

Susan squinted from her spot at the kitchen window; it looked straight into the living room and at the TV. Sure enough, there was the DeathBite machine on a rampage, shooting lasers and crushing objects in its way; by the size of it she could guess that it had to be 350 feet tall from foot to the top of the Cobra head.

"I recognise those buildings!" said Nat.

"So do I, that's New York City!" said Sarah, remembering her encounter with a Gallaxus' robot probe in her home dimension's New York.

"Great, so now we know where it is but where exactly are we?" said Nat, "This is clearly not New York!"

"We're in Pennsylvania!" called Roxanne, returning from her exploring.

The others all looked at her, wondering how she knew that.

"There are welcome signs around here with maps of the area; we're in a small town in Pennsylvania." Roxy explained.

"So let's say we're about 100 miles away from the alien?" said Susan.

"We're gonna have to run there," said Nat.

"Run?" Sarah and Michelle asked in unison.

"At our size we should be able to cover that amount of ground easily!" said Susan.

"At our size we can probably cover that distance in just over an hour. As long as we get moving now!" said Roxy.

Michelle and Sarah were reluctant but they knew they had to, and so the five giantesses took off to the east, heading for New York and the dreaded Cosmar and DeathBite.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of running the girls were out of breath, none of them were exactly Olympic athletes. They soon stopped by a gas station, their faces red and their lungs gasping for air.<p>

Roxanne was the only one still going, she stopped when she saw the others gasping at the gas station. She ran back to them still jogging on the spot, "What's the matter with you?" she asked them.

"We don't travel the world on foot!" gasped Nat.

Michelle and Sarah sat on the gas station roof; it creaked as it sank under their weight. Susan meanwhile found a nearby water tower and scooped some up with her hands in order to cool herself down. Sprinting in the midday sun wasn't the best way to travel after all.

Roxanne finally stopped jogging and sat down next to Sarah, "We can have about 5 minutes rest then we gotta keep moving."

Sarah was too out of breath to answer back.

Natalie reached into the gas station's shop and pulled out a vending machine, ripping the top off, she poured its contents of soda cans, water bottles and beers into her mouth, regardless of them still being in their bottles or not.

She dropped the vender to the ground when it was empty and belched, "Ah, that's better! There's several other vendors in there!" she pointed out.

Sarah and Michelle left their seats and rummaged through the shops contents, Roxanne simply helped herself to the water tower where Susan was dabbing more water to her forehead.

A few splashes of water and several vending machines later, the girls were fully rested. Sarah and Michelle still looked reluctant to carry on running countless more miles; Susan wasn't too keen now either, then something caught her eye that gave her an idea.

"Hey, this gas station also sells cars!" she said.

"So?" asked Michelle.

"They're open-top sports cars", Susan looked at Sarah who gradually caught on to what she was on about.

"Skates!" she said.

"We slide our feet into them and we can skate the whole way there, it's a heck of a lot faster!" said Susan.

"Worth a try," said Nat.

The girls grabbed two cars each and placed them on their feet, they fit surprisingly well.

"Ooh, leather soles, comfy." Said Michelle.

Sarah meanwhile had located a flat-bed truck in the garage, she placed her left foot on it and pushed it forward with her right, she had herself another skateboard.

"Right, everyone ready?" asked Susan.

"Ready." They replied.

And so the five giant women skated down the road on their make shift roller skates and skateboard. Susan was right; it was a lot quicker than running, they should reach New York in no time at all now.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I've added more pictures of the parallel characters to my DA page.<strong>


	4. There's A Robot In The City!

**Chapter Four: You Don't Understand! There's A Robot in the City!**

An hour an many screaming passers-by later, the five women arrived in New Jersey. They dismounted from their vehicles and continued on foot, they were greeted with more speeding cars and a lot more screaming civilians going in the opposite direction.

"I'd say we're going close?" said Nat.

"Look over there!" pointed Roxy.

From a nearby electrical store were dozen's of TV's with the same channel on, the window was smashed and raiders were attempting to help themselves, then the heavy thud of giant feet caught their attention. They looked up to see Susan looking down on them with her hands on her hips, "Boo."

The thieves screamed like little girls and ran off, "Sheesh, an alien invasion nearby an people still try to commit crimes!"

They all crouched down and peered at the TV's, they bunched together as the volume was not on full. Sarah and Michelle got up and stood back so to make room for the others to watch and listen.

"…_and the latest report on the giant robot is that it has disappeared off the radar. The military is trying to reacquire the target but many cannot see how they can stop it giving the punishment they received in the last attack. Thousands of the cities innocents are still waiting to be evacuated and are screaming at soldiers to reopen the tunnels, for now the only way out has be__en along the bridges to the east as the north of the city has been completely demolished, blocking all exits. Those still inside the city have been told to stay inside as the streets are no longer safe but it is hard to see how anywhere can be safe with this unstoppable menace hiding in the city…"_

"All those people will be killed!" said Roxy, "We gotta get in there!"

"But how? We can't cross the bridges cause there're people crossing on them!" said Susan, remembering the Golden Gate Bridge incident, her appearance caused a massive accident.

"They said the tunnels were closed…" said Nat.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Michelle hung back whilst the older girls discussed how to get into the city. A loud whistle caught their ears and the two looked round, there on top of a small building were two guys. It looked as if they were living on the roof; it had couches, plants, a TV and even a small fridge. The two guys gave off wolf whistles towards the two girls.

"Alright ladies, enjoying the view?" one called.

Sarah had to admire them, these guys seemed totally unfazed by the fact that an alien machine was attacking and that five giant women were in their street.

They walked over to them and the guys got up and walked over to the edge of their roof, "I hear there's some alien bad dude out there, wanna stick with us?" one said to Michelle.

Michelle leaned over till she was right in front of them, "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, little man." She smirked.

The two guys stepped back but still acted as if this was an everyday thing, "Fair enough. What about you, Blondie?"

"Sorry guys," said Sarah, "I'm engaged."

Michelle nearly squeaked in surprise but decided to question this after the dealing with roof loungers, "What's up with you two? Alien robots, giant women, you act as if this is an everyday occurrence?"

"When the world seems to be coming to an end then there are two things you could do: either just mope around crying or live every moment to the full. Chatting up giant women such as yourselves is better than panicking about the 'end of the world'!"

"Giant-good lookin-women, I might add!" said the other guy.

Michelle was flattered, "Sorry guys, we're a little busy and we can't hang around here," she pressed off the wall and walked backwards away from them, but not before blowing them a kiss.

The guys high-fived, "We can officially die happy now!" they cheered.

Michelle re-joined Sarah and quickly grabbed her arm, "You're engaged?"

"Yep, getting married in several months. Matt Steel, love of my life." Smiled Sarah.

"Omigosh congratulations!" breathed Michelle, "Why didn't you say earlier?"

"Well," Sarah looked over to Natalie, "I didn't think talking about marriages would be a good idea in front of some."

Michelle knew what she meant, "Oh."

"Hey, you two," Susan called, "Come on, we gotta get goin!"

"How we getting there?" asked Sarah.

"The tunnels are closed so no one will be in them," said Roxy.

"Why were they closed? Cave in or something?" asked Michelle.

"Nah, the reports say the military wanted all civilians evacuated to the east and to avoid the tunnels in case of a cave in, so far there hasn't been one!" explained Nat.

"_Heh,_ _So far_." Michelle laughed nervously.

"We got no choice, we need to get to the Lincoln tunnel right away, let's go!" said Susan.

"Make sure you kick those aliens' butts hard for us!" the guys on the roof called to them.

"I'll make sure of it!" Sarah called back.

"What were you two talking to those guys about?" asked Nat.

"Oh nothing." Said Michelle.

* * *

><p>The five continued on to Weehawken, where the entrance to the tunnel would be.<p>

The highway leading to the tunnel entrance was blocked by numerous Humvees and tanks. Soldiers were lined up along every tunnel entrance, each of them determined not to let anything in or out. From a dirt bank nearby, the five women peeked over to get a look of the entrance.

"There's no way we can get through without harming the soldiers, and these are people we were sent to save!" said Roxy.

"Maybe we should just ask them to let us pass?" suggested Sarah.

"Most likely they'll shoot us on the spot," said Nat, "And that does get irritating after a while."

"We gotta get them away from those tunnels, how?" asked Susan.

There was a pause as they all tried to think of how to get past the guards, then Roxanne snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

"What?" they asked.

"Simple, all those soldiers are men, and what do men love more than anything else in the world?" Roxy paused to let the others answer.

"Watching football and drinking beer?" said Susan.

"No…well yes, but not just that,"

"Hookers?" said Nat.

"No, well a large number do,"

"Burping and scratching their…"

"No, no! Boys love their toys!" Roxanne pointed to all the military vehicles lined up along the highway; many of them were out of soldier's line of vision.

The others finally understood what she meant.

The soldiers stayed positioned with their guns locked and loaded, ready to shoot anything, they were sure that nothing would get past them and that they could take on anything that was thrown at them.

"SOMEONES THROWING OUR TANKS!" cried a soldier.

The others looked to where he was pointing and some way away an unknown force was hurling tanks and Humvees off the road, they crashed and burst into flames.

"Them aliens are approaching on our position!" said another soldier.

"I thought they was in the city already?" another soldier scratched his head.

"Quick men, time to send ET home!" ordered the sergeant.

The soldiers abandoned their post in front of the tunnel and advanced towards whatever it was that was destroying their beloved vehicles.

The giantesses emerged from the side of the dirt bank; they had already finished their distraction and were waiting till the coast was clear, when they saw it was they walked over to the tunnel.

"It's gonna be a bit cramped, we're gonna have to crawl single file!" said Susan.

Just then a soldier returned, he had been ordered to go back and guard the entrance. What he saw made him drop his gun, the sound caught the girls' ears, they turned round and saw the pale faced soldier looking at them.

"B…b-b….bi…b-b-bi…b-b-bi-big…" he gibbered.

"Hi there," Sarah said innocently, "We need to go through this tunnel so we can get into the city and stop the alien robot, you don't mind do you?"

The soldier didn't answer; he just shook his head briefly.

"Thank you." Smiled Sarah, the soldier then fainted.

"After you," said Roxy.

Susan entered the tunnel first, crawling on all fours. Followed by Natalie, Michelle, Sarah and then Roxy.

* * *

><p>They crawled along the mile and a half tunnel; its height of 12 feet restricted their movements and made it very claustrophobic. Fortunately there were no abandoned cars on the roads.<p>

"Can't you go any faster?" Sarah called from further back.

"There's no such thing as a fast crawl!" Susan called back.

"Anyone else keep brushing their butt against the ceiling?" asked Nat.

"No." Roxy replied.

"Oh." Said Nat, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Nat," Michelle called behind her, "Anyone would kill for a butt like yours!"

Nat didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or flattered.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel and emerged onto the empty streets of New York City. There were abandoned cars everywhere and evidence of mass panic, they looked around but couldn't see the robot.

"They said it had disappeared," said Roxy, "How can you lose a giant robot?"

"The better question is: How can we find a giant robot that can disappear?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe it has some sort of cloaking device?" said Michelle.

There was then an enormous explosion, it sent a shockwave that smashed all the windows around them, the girls covered their heads as the glass rained down. Once it was over they looked in the direction of the blast.

"That came from the down the road, close by given the size of the shockwave!" said Roxy.

"I bet it's reappeared near Broadway!" said Susan, "It's the most open space in this city, it was probably repositioning itself before attacking again, that's why it disappeared, parking without distractions!"

"So…lets hit Broadway then!" said Sarah.

"And that red alien right in the middle of its ugly face!" said Nat.


	5. Robot Wars Pt 2

**Chapter Five: Robot Wars Pt. 2**

Broadway was in chaos, cars were crushed, fires were everywhere, buildings had large holes blown out of them and people were running in all directions through the streets.

Just when they had seen it all, five humungous women appeared from one of the streets. When they saw the giantess' faces, they all screamed and changed directions.

"MORE ALIENS!" they cried.

"Well that's gratitude for you?" huffed Nat.

"Everyone!" Susan called out, "Please, get inside and stay there! The streets are not safe!"

"You really think they'll listen?" asked Roxy.

Her question was answered soon enough as the people began cramming into the nearest buildings and subways. With the streets now empty, the five woman walked into the middle of the junction, looking for the robot.

"It was definitely here, all this damage…" said Nat.

"It's cloaking device must be up again," said Michelle, "It could be anywhere, it could still be…."

Sarah screamed as she suddenly flipped upside down and ascended high into the air.

"SARAH!" cried Susan.

A massive cobra tail materialized whilst holding Sarah's leg, the rest of the robot finally emerged soon afterwards, DeathBite had revealed itself. It was just how Susan remembered it on General Craft's holographic projector, only it was bigger than she had thought. It was more 500 feet tall than 350.

"Hold on, Sis!" called Susan.

She charged at the robot but it swung its lion claw and knocked her away, she sailed through the air and crashed into a pile of cars, picking up more as she slid along the road until the large pile of squashed motors finally stopped her.

DeathBite lunged at the others with its shark head but they jumped out the way before it clamped down. Natalie grabbed a car and thrust it into the shark's eye, the t-rex head then punched her to the ground.

"It has four pairs of eyes," Michelle said. "It can look in every direction at once!"

"That's handy," said Roxy, "There's five of us!"

Michelle and Roxanne lunged at DeathBite and grabbed a claw each, the shark went for another bite but Natalie grabbed it and prevented it from clamping its jaws shut. The robot pushed hard but the three girls stood their ground preventing it from advancing.

Roxanne looked to Susan, "Susan, we'll hold it back, get to Sarah!"

Susan nodded and ran at the machine, scrambling up its side and then crawling along its back, it swayed and lurched as she made for the tail.

Sarah's leg was still trapped in the cobra's mouth but her hands were still free and she managed to avert its gaze whilst Susan crawled up its tail. Finally Susan arrived on top of the cobra head and held on as the whole tail tried to shake her off, the moment it stopped she began pounding it with her fists.

"Let…her…go…right…now!"

The cobra eventually let go and Sarah began to fall, Natalie and Roxanne let go of the robot and caught the falling blonde, "My heroes!" she groaned.

With the robot freed it began another assault as it finally shook Susan off, she landed safely on the ground as the others grouped round her, Michelle was thrown aside as DeathBite began attacking the buildings again.

"Really wished you had your LifeStar on you right now!" said Sarah.

"So do I, but it was Eclipse' turn to have it," said Susan.

"How do we stop that thing?" asked Roxy.

"We gotta save the people in that building it's attacking," said Susan, "Then we need to lead it out into the open!"

"Central Park seems the safest bet!" said Sarah.

"Right, Sarah and Michelle, save any citizens that get caught in that things way. The rest of us will try to get that thing towards the park," Susan told them.

"Then what?" asked Nat.

"Cross that bridge when we come to it! Come on!"

The girls made for the robot again, Roxanne and Natalie grabbed several cars and hurled them at the shark head, ticking it off. Susan pulled a lamppost out the ground and used it as a bat to whack away its jabbing claws.

Sarah made over to Michelle and helped her up, screams from above made them look up, from the holes in the buildings the DeathBite had made were people crying out, some had fallen and were now holding onto steel cables ripped from the buildings structure, but they were losing their grip.

"We gotta save them!" said Michelle.

The two made their way under the people in danger and held out their hands, "Let go…we'll catch you!" Sarah called to them.

The people were reluctant but had no choice as they were losing their grip on the cables, eventually they let go and fell straight into the hands of the giants.

"Got you!" said Michelle.

The people were shaking and still screaming, they had just fallen from over a hundred storeys and had now been caught by a bunch of giant women.

Sarah and Michelle placed them on the ground and told them to get to safety. As the civilians ran, the image of Roxanne crashing into a newspaper stand caught their eye. DeathBite then threw Susan into a billboard on top of an apartment block, Natalie landed a powerful left hook to the t-rex head before the cobra thrust her face first into a building.

She blinked for a moment and saw she was half way inside a building, a groan came from below her and she looked down. There, between her breasts was a guy pinned between her and a pile of rubble.

"God I'm in pain! But I'm so happy!" the guy groaned.

Natalie quickly pulled herself out of the building, letting the guy drop to the floor. Before Natalie could give the guy a piece of her mind, the lion claw smacked her away and into a bus.

Susan and Roxanne pounced on DeathBite and pulled its shark head back, it tried to grab them with its claws but Michelle and Sarah grabbed them and held them down. The cobra was about to strike when a bus flew into its face, the bus exploded and took out its visionary sensors.

"Take that, you metallic worm!" shouted Nat.

With Susan and Michelle holding the shark head back, they were able to steer it like riding a horse. Slowly and difficultly, they forced it towards the park, crushing several cars and clipping several skyscrapers in the process.

* * *

><p><em>ATTENTION MY LORD COSMAR.<em>

"What is it?" said the red alien, having just woken from his nap.

_DESTRUCTION OF EARTH PRIME HAS BEEN DELAYED._

"What? How?"

_SCANS DETECT FIVE ENLARGED HUMAN LIFE FORMS ATTACKING THE DEATHBITE. COBRA OPTICAL SENSORS ARE OFF-LINE. ARMOUR AT 93 PERCENT._

"Someone's attacking my ship? Bring up all exterior monitors; I wanna have a look outside!"

The console lit up with several screens, showing five giant women attacking his vessel.

"What manner of…? Who are these giant earthers?"

_UNABLE TO IDENTIFY. TACION PARTICLES DETECTED ON ALL FIVE LIFE FORMS SUUGEST THEY ARE ALSO FROM AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION._

"Is that so? Seems I've made my presence known throughout the multiverse," Cosmar said thoughtfully.

_ATTENTION! BIO SCANS DETECTING LARGE QUANTITIES OF ENERGY IN EACH LIFEFORM!_

"What energies? Show me!"

The monitor showed silhouettes of all five women and pinpointed the energies in each one.

_DETECTING QUANTONIUM, GROWTHANIA AND QUANTRONIUM ELEMENTS. REPLIATION RADIATION ALSO DETECTED AS WELL AS UNKNOWN POWER OF MYSTICAL PROPERTIES WHICH SEEMS TO BE LOCALLY KNOWN AS EARTHPULSE._

"All that energy…If I can obtain those energies I would become unstoppable! I will finally be able to fulfil my destiny!"

_ORDERS SIR?_

"Cancel attack on the planet! Apprehend those large humans and send them to the fusion chamber!"

Cosmar looked at his radar; it showed dozens of military units dotted all around.

"These earthling soldiers are becoming an irritation, once the beings are on board take us to a more remote area!" he told the computer.

_YES MY LORD COSMAR. _

* * *

><p>DeathBite thrashed violently as it was forced into Central Park. The girls held on tightly to the machine, their fingers starting to dig into the metal as they maintained a tight grip.<p>

Then DeathBite started flickering, like it had some sort of force field and it was fluctuating.

"Oh no." said Michelle, "Everyone…"

DeathBite let out a shockwave from its body and sent the girls flying off. Susan, Natalie and Michelle landed in the open areas, getting a mouthful of grass in the process. Sarah landed on top of a dozen trees and became tangled up in the branches. Roxanne landed in the river with a large splash.

"Well we're at the bridge," said Nat, "Now how do we cross it?"

Susan didn't know, right now she wished Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket were here right now, they always came up with the ideas. They were mostly crazy ideas but sometimes crazy works.

"I was hoping someone else would have come up with something!" said Susan.

Sarah finally freed herself from the trees and made her way over to the river, pulling the soaking wet Roxanne out of the water as the others regrouped. DeathBite roared as it opened its claws and revealed a red glowing ring inside each one.

"What's it doin?" asked Michelle.

Then massive red lasers blasted out and narrowly missed the girls, instead tearing up a massive section out of the ground. Susan and Natalie dived for the machines legs in order to try and trip it up but DeathBite knocked them back into the others, knocking them down like bowling pins.

The eyes on all its heads then lit up with a white light then fired without warning; the girls couldn't react in time as they were struck by the light. But instead of feeling pain, they each ended up inside what appeared to be a giant bubble.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Roxanne.

"It's some sort of energy sphere," said Michelle, she placed her hands on it and found she couldn't break through it, "We're trapped!"

The others tried to get out of their prisons but had no luck either.

"Now what do we…"

With another bright flash the five girls were gone.

_ABDUCTION COMPLETE__. ACTIVATING TELEPORTATION SYSTEMS. NEW COURSE AND DESTINATION LAID IN._

With yet another flash, DeathBite disappeared, leaving a scene of destruction and chaos behind it.


	6. The Grand Scheme

**Chapter Six: The Grand**** Scheme**

Susan struggled to open her eyes, she felt like she had been asleep for ages. She reached out and discovered she was still in her sphere prison; next to her were the others all struggling to get up.

"Is everyone okay?" she called.

"Feel like I got pins and needles all over but other than that: fine." Said Michelle.

Susan looked out and saw they had been transported to another place, it was a large circular room surrounded by glowing pipes that gave off green and red colours, they lit up the room brightly. In the middle all the pipes joined together to become one large pillar of different coloured tubes with a large ring of what must be a computer at the base of it.

The five women then discovered that their spheres were being suspended in the air by an electric generator underneath each of them.

"Where are we? What is all this?" asked Nat.

"That would be more crowning glory," said a voice. It was hauntingly familiar.

From an entrance close to the ceiling came a red alien on a hover board. Susan let out a low growl at the sight of him.

"Cosmar."

"I see my reputation has spread throughout the multiverse, excellent. It's just a shame reality as you know it will soon cease to be," Cosmar grinned.

Sarah pressed against the side of her prison, "When we get outta here you'll….AAAARGH!"

Sarah's sphere suddenly went red and lightning crackled all around it, she screamed in unbelievable agony as she was zapped. Susan cried out helplessly as her sister was tortured, the others did the same.

Finally the shocking stopped and Sarah fell to her knees with smoke coming off her. Cosmar hovered over to her.

"Did I give you permission to talk? No. Unless you want to become the world's biggest barbeque I suggest you wait till I say its okay to talk," Cosmar said.

The girls grit their teeth as they stared staggers at him, but he was unfazed.

"I was planning on tearing this miserable planet to shreds, but now that you are here, I think my plans have advanced several steps!" the alien overlord grinned.

Roxanne couldn't hold it any longer; she had to know, "Why are you trying to erase Earth from existence?"

Cosmar gave the blue clothed giantess a brief zap before he moved in front of them so they could all see him, "Oh I'm not just trying to destroy earth, I am going to put an end to the entire cosmos!"

The girls looked horrified but remained silent.

"Perhaps it's best I explain my plans from beginning to end? After all, you five will be a key asset to my destiny! You are currently inside the central core of the DeathBite, originally designed to be a mining vessel but I gave this model a few 'tweaks' here and there. Now it's a drill machine that can take on a thousand wars in a row. I saw a chance for conquest but I didn't settle on a planet or galaxy, I was looking at the big picture!

I knew that crossing dimensions was possible and that it needed a lot of energy, fortunately I had a modified mining machine at my disposal. So I began harvesting one planet after another, stripping away the minerals and energies from its core, this left the world lifeless of course but that was of no concern. Soon I had enough power from my universe to cross the void of reality.

Once I had arrived in a new dimension I came across a blue/green planet called Earth,"

"_General Craft's world!"_ thought Susan.

"After I had drained the thermal and organic riches from that planet I discovered that the elements from that world were more than any other planet I had encountered. So in order to quicken my goals I used the energies I had gathered to travel from Earth to Earth, soon I had enough energy to travel from one side of reality to the other. But it wasn't enough, I had to have more! So I came to Earth Prime. Once I had drained the life out of this world then all the remaining Earths' energies would feed directly to DeathBite and I would have enough to achieve my ultimate ascension. Or that was the plan, till you five appeared,"

The girls stood there, pressed against the sides of their sphere prisons.

"You five possess powerful elements inside your bodies, the most powerful elements in any universe. More powerful than any planetary genocide. With your powers feeding into my machine I will be unstoppable!" he calmed down and looked at his captives, "You may talk now."

The girls all spoke and shouted at once, Cosmar had to cover his ear nubs. "One at a time!"

"We'll never give you our energies!" spat Nat.

"Foolish prime ape. You are inside energy containers suspended over energy conductors,"

Susan looked down at the generators again and saw small antennas pointing at each of them; she could hear it buzzing with electricity.

"The conductor only needs a small sample then it can replicate it and feed it into the core. Once done I will have everything I need to complete the final phase,"

"Which is?" asked Michelle.

"I will use the power to emit a powerful shockwave that will reduce one dimension after another into dust. Like an earthquake on a dimensional scale reducing everything to ruins. With that I will then merge the atoms into a brand new universe, MY universe, the only universe in existence! I shall reach into the ashes and make new life and rule forever as their god!"

"You are unbelievable!" screamed Roxy. Banging her fists against the sphere.

"Those energy fields are impenetrable so don't bother! Once the samples have been obtained you will be incinerated, but you will die in the knowing that you helped in the creation of the master universe. My new empire!"

Cosmar turned and hovered back through the hole where he had appeared.

_EXTRACTING SAMPLES. _

The spheres began to glow and the generators started crackling. Then tubes connecting the generator to the core began flowing with different colours.

_ENERGIE SAMPLES: GROWTHANIA, EARTHPULSE, QUONTONIUM, MULTIATION, QUONTRONIUM: EXTRACTED. BEGINNNING REPLICATION AND PROCESSING__ TO THE REALITY CORE. _

Sarah dropped to her knees as tears began spilling down Michelle's face. They all felt helpless as the alien prepared to destroy all creation.

"We failed," Roxy said sadly, "We were trusted to save reality and now we're helping destroy it!"

Nat had her head dipped; she was upset too but didn't really want to show it, she looked over to Susan who didn't seem upset at all; in fact she seemed to be muttering something.

"Suz, you alright?" she asked.

"_That force field is impenetrable!_" she said.

"Scuse me?"

"In my world, the alien Gallaxhar had me trapped inside a force field transporter thing. He told me it was impenetrable, and then I punched right through it!"

"So you're saying that these 'bubbles' we're in…"

"…are just like that! I don't think they're as _impenetrable_ as Cosmar thinks!" Susan took a deep breath, brought her arm back then thrust into the energy field. She laughed in triumph as her fist went straight through it. The disruption caused the whole sphere to go off-line. She jumped onto the floor and looked at the others, "Come on!"

The others quickly put all their strength into their fists and punched their way out. No alarms rang out so Cosmar didn't know his guinea pigs had escaped.

_SAMPLES REPLICATED. PROCESSING TO REALITY CORE. FULL POWER OUTLET IN TEN MINUTES._

"We gotta stop this machine before it disintegrates everything!" said Sarah.

"This computer thing around the core must do something!" said Roxy, "But how does it work?"

"Let me try," said Michelle.

"You know how it works?" asked Nat.

"Well no, but my dad's a technical genius remember? I did inherit a bit of his computer wizardry," Michelle cracked her knuckles and knelt down so to examine the console ring.

She felt all around the device, there were different coloured lights in different places and numerous buttons of different shapes and sizes. There was also a computer screen. If she could switch that on then things would be easier. She noticed a red line leading from the monitor and ending at a red square button. She pressed it and the monitor flickered on.

"Hey, I got something!" she said excitedly.

The others joined her and looked at the screen, it showed the outside world, DeathBite had teleported to another location where it seemed to be nothing but desert.

"What is it with us and deserts?" asked Sarah.

"At least here no one can get hurt!" said Susan.

"Well in a few minutes you're gonna be eating your own words!" said Nat.

"I know that place, the Grand Canyon, we're in Arizona!" said Roxy.

"A big hole in the ground? Good enough," said Michelle as she slipped underneath the console and began making sounds of sparks and twisted metal.

"What are you doing now, Michelle?" asked Susan.

"Hotwiring this thing, I know a fair thing about wiring. Whether it's a laptop or a giant, reality killing computer,"

"So you think you can stop this thing?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Michelle pulled herself from underneath the console and looked at her friends; "You just watch me!" she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>EXCUSE ME MY EVILNESS.<em>

"What is it?" said Cosmar, annoyed at being interrupted on his moment of glory.

_I AM READING FLUXUATIONS IN THE REALITY CORES CIRCUIT MATRIX._

"How can that be? What is the status on the reality wave?"

_REALITY WAVE IS CHARGING AND WILL BE FUNCTIONAL IN SEVEN MINUTES. HOWEVER, IF THE FLUX IS __UNRESOLVED IT COULD RESULT IN SERIOUS LOSS OF LIFE…NAMELY YOURS! _

Cosmar thought for a moment, "Have the prisoners been vaporized? Scan for life forms!"

_SCANNING…NO LIFE SIGNS DETECTED. AT THE SAME TIME THERE WAS NO TERMINATION PROCEDURE._

"What? How can that be?"

_THE TERMINATION WAS HALTED TWO MINUTES AGO. THE ENERGY CONTAINERS WERE TAKEN OFF-LINE AS W__ELL…I THINK I JUST WORKED OUT WHATS HAPPENED?_

"So have I!" Cosmar growled, "Show me security footage of the fusion chamber!"

The main monitor flickered on, the five giantesses had indeed broken free and one was tampering with the core console, resulting in the energy fluxes.

"Activate security systems!"

_THAT WILL SLOW DOWN PROCESS OF REALITY WAVE CHARGE. ALL POWER IS NECESSARY FOR THE REALITY CORE._

"Fine, divert all the backup power to the fracture device! I will deal with them myself!"

_ACKNOWLEDGED. WILL YOU LIKE SOME TEA WHEN YOU COME BACK?_

"Yes, and include those cookies with the little chocolate chips in them!"

Cosmar stepped under a large archway that didn't seem to be of any importance, then the space under the arch began to flicker like there was now a wall of water there. Cosmar's image began to flicker.

_BACKUP POWER TO FRACTURE DEVICE NOW READY!_

"Now computer, activate cloning machine! I have earthlings to slay!"


	7. Rivers & Streams

**Had a bit of a headache recently but now it's gone and I can hear the voices in my head again! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Rivers &amp; Streams<strong>

The four were on tender hooks as Michelle continued rewiring the computer core. The alien tech however was putting up a fight, whenever she tried to connect two cables together she got a sudden shock, the others could tell whenever Michelle's legs spasmed.

"How you doin, Michelle?" asked Susan.

"Just…_*zap* Ow_…give me a couple…_*zap* Ow_…more minutes and I'll be able to…_*zap* Ow_…tell you!" Michelle called.

"We should be looking for a way outta here!" said Roxy.

"There's only that hole Cosmar came through," said Nat, "Everything else is either a wall or a glowing pipe that looks like a elongated lava lamp!"

Sarah looked all around and knew she was right, there was no way out. She then heard a scurrying noise from above, she looked up to where the hole was and a familiar figure appeared.

"Cosmar!" she pointed and the others looked up.

"I should have seen to it myself that all of you were vaporized to dust! Now I'm gonna have to do this the hard way!" snarled the alien. "And get away from my reality core!"

"You're finished, Cosmar!" said Susan, "It's four of us against one of you!"

"You idiotic Neanderthals!" laughed Cosmar, "I see your brains didn't increase in size with the rest of you!"

The girls glared crossly at him.

"You really think I didn't come without reinforcements?" he snapped his fingers and suddenly exact duplicates appeared either side of him, lining up the whole ledge and even the walls and ceiling.

Sarah stepped back in alarm, "He's cloned himself!"

"You over-sized flesh bags will now be torn apart by my army of me's! Clones: Attack!"

The clones jumped over the side and hundreds began falling towards the women, it was like a red river gushing over the side and hurtling towards them. They covered their heads as it began raining aliens. Susan looked at the others.

"We got to keep them away from Michelle before she finishes re-wiring that thing!" she said to the others.

They nodded and began swatting at the aliens, some exploded after one hit, leaving a rather 'jammy' mess on the floor.

"These clones are unstable! We might be able to do this-Hey!" a group of aliens had grouped together to form a large arm of red which surged forward and punched Roxanne in the face. She stumbled back and hit the wall, the arm came at her again but she grabbed it just before it hit her, now she was pinned holding the arm off.

Several aliens had grabbed Michelle by the pant legs and had started pulling her out from under the console.

"Hey! What the-? Gettof!"

Sarah saw she was in trouble and quickly swatted the aliens away, Michelle quickly scrambled back under and carried on with the wiring, "Hurry," called Sarah, "We don't have much t-OW OW OW!"

Several aliens had grabbed her long hair and were pulling her backwards, bringing her closer and closer to falling over.

Susan and Natalie were not doing so well either, several of the aliens had devices on their wrists that allowed them to shoot lightning bolts. It felt like being stung by a wasp all over.

Susan resorted to stamping the aliens and made quite a mess but there were more alien arriving and the floor was now swarming with red extra-terrestrials, she couldn't even see the floor anymore. The aliens then started to use their tentacles to try and bind her legs together.

Meanwhile Natalie was having a worse time of it, the aliens had actually started to crawl up her pant legs and zapping her legs from underneath, she began staggering as she received multiple shocks to her lower body.

"Hey you alien pervs! Get out of…_Ouch_! Okay, that does it!"

Natalie laid down and began rolling along the floor, squishing aliens in her way like a steam roller, the aliens under her clothes were soon flattened and Natalie stood up again, now sporting red blotches on her green outfit.

"Great, it'll take me ages to get those alien stains out!" she complained.

"I'm sure you'll find a washing machine big enough!" Susan joked, trying to lighten the mood. Then the aliens began crawling up her too, slowly engulfing her, she tried to resist but it felt like she was being doused in cement, she found it harder and harder to move.

Natalie tried to reach her but she started to become consumed as well, whenever she flicked an alien off three more took its place. She looked at the others for help but Roxanne had already been consumed into the wall and Sarah was on the floor, only a red mound could be seen.

Michelle however was being left alone as the clones were putting all their efforts into keeping the other four pinned. Giving her the chance to continue working.

Sarah tried to move but she felt like she was buried six feet under, then the aliens began to shock her all over. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain came all over her body, then one of the clones came up to her ear and began to taunt her.

"You are weak, Earther. You cannot stop the plans of a god. We will reduce every world to atoms; we will crack the foundations of your world and watch it crumble, every man, woman and child will disintegrate. Everyone you know and love will fade into nothingness before your eyes."

Images flashed in Sarah's mind, her home, her parents, her friends, her sister…Matt!

The thought of this alien taking all that away from her filled her with a rage she never felt before. She grit her teeth and slowly began to rise from the floor, the aliens started to tighten their grip and increase the zapping but none of it was working as Sarah gradually got to her feet.

"You're not hurting anyone I love…EVER!" she roared.

With a final thrust she erupted out of the sea of aliens, they flew in all directions as she emerged. She looked at them with her face contorted with anger, some of the clones backed off but the rest went to restrain her again.

Sarah quickly grabbed one of the pipes that contained an unknown energy and ripped it off the wall, the energy came out in a blue sludgy substance that engulfed dozens of aliens and dissolved them. She then used the pipe as a bat to smash horde after horde, red goo now splattering the floor and walls.

The other clones holding the other girls then released their grip to tackle the angry blonde, they lunged at her but she swung the pipe and struck them high into the air, some narrowly missing the original Cosmar who stood concerned from the entrance hole.

As Susan and the others struggled to regain their breath there came a loud buzzing sound.

"It's done! I did it!" came Michelle's voice from under the console.

She slid out and right into a puddle of red 'waste'. "Ew!"

She stood up sporting a rather singed look, she had black marks all along her arms and face and her hair was now matted and smoking but she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"What have done?" Cosmar screamed, "What did you do to my reality core?"

"Well basically I reversed the stream of energy so the resulting reaction causes an opposite effect of what it was supposed to do. Instead of DeathBite emitting a powerful shockwave outwards its now gonna do it inwards," Michelle explained.

Cosmar looked horrified, "But a result like that would cause…?"

"An implosion, yeah. Or maybe a black hole inside your precious machine that will suck up everything inside itself!"

"You…I…This can't…Just…AAARGH!" the alien grabbed his head and screamed.

"Okay, now we definitely need to find a way out!" said Susan.

"You're not going anywhere! CLONES!" Cosmar yelled.

The aliens began their attack again but before they could, a bright light appeared in the middle of the central column of the reality core. It was black in the middle with a swirling white mist round it and it made the sound of a gale force wind.

"The black hole's started!" said Michelle.

"That tiny thing?" asked Roxy.

"It'll build up, first only sucking up small life forms like…"

The clones suddenly left the ground and were pulled towards the black hole like a vacuum cleaner. They screamed as they swirled around and then disappeared into the abyss like they were going down a drain.

Susan looked up and saw Cosmar leaving the area, "_He must be heading back to his command room!_" she thought.

"We gotta find a way out!" said Roxy.

"You lot try and find an exit, I'm going after the real Cosmar!" Susan told them.

They all looked at her in protest and concern.

"That black hole is only gonna get stronger!" said Michelle, "If you stay here you'll get sucked up like those alien strawberries!"

"If Cosmar escapes then all this will have been for nothing. He'll just start again somehow. I have to stop him. You four just make us an escape!" said Susan, she turned to leave when a hand grabbed her arm, it was Sarah's.

"Susan…please." She said, the tears returning to her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She placed her hand on hers. "Just get the door open for when I come back."

Sarah gathered herself up and looked at her confidently; "We'll get the welcome mat ready an everything!" she smiled.

"Good luck," Susan said.

"You too,"

She began making her way to the wall that had the entrance at the top; she knew the only way up was to climb the pipes. She gripped a green glowing pipe and began pulling herself up, the next one was just out of her reach when suddenly she found new height, making her able to grab it. She looked down and saw Natalie had given her a leg up.

"How are you gonna defeat a megalomaniac alien when you can't even climb a wall?" she smirked.

"Thanks," said Susan. "Aren't you gonna help the others?"

"No, I'm coming with you; those three will be able to find a way out of here without me,"

"I told you I'll be alright,"

"And that's why I'm going with you, making doubly sure of that. We were all brought here to stop this guy; I think I'm entitled to piece of him."

She put up a pretty good argument; maybe having Natalie along would be a good idea.

"Alright, let's go."

And so Susan and Natalie climbed up the wall towards the entrance where they would confront Cosmar himself and have a few 'words' with him.


	8. The Bigger They Are

**Chapter Eight:**** The Bigger They Are **

_WELCOME BACK MY LORDINESS. I HAVE YOUR TEA AND COOKIES READY._

The computer used a mechanical arm to lower the alien over-lords beverages to him as he ran into the control room.

"Scrap that!" snapped Cosmar, "Shut down the Reality core immediately!"

_SLAYING THE HUMAN DIDN'T GO SO WELL?_

"Just shut the core down!" he ordered.

_SHUT DOWN NOT POSSIBLE__. ENERGY SPIKES PREVENTING DEACTIVATION! MY MY…WE ARE IN TROUBLE AREN'T WE? _

"Oh…space balls!" Cosmar thought for a moment, "Divert what power you can to the bridge and activate system: Elimin8!"

_WHAT ABOUT ELIMIN9? HOW ABOUT ELIMIN6? WE NEVER USE__D ELIMIN6!_

"Just do it! And throw that tea and cookies away!"

Cosmar looked at the monitor, three of the giant earthers were viewable, two were missing.

SMASH!

The computer had done what it had been told: it had thrown the tea and cookies away and it had smashed against the wall. Cosmar just rubbed his eyes in frustration.

_SYSTEM ELIMIN8 ACTIVATED! BRIDGE SEALED OFF. INTERNAL DEFENCES POWERING UP. ESCAPE CAPSULE NOW CHARGING._

Cosmar looked at the monitors, the black giantess and the green giantess were missing, they couldn't have just disappeared unless…?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR. SHOULD I ANSWER IT?_

"No, you fool! Just keep charging my escape capsule!"

Large dents appeared in the door with every bang, the two giantess' were gradually punching their way through. Cosmar raced to his control chair that stood onto top of a mountain of wires so that it overlooked everything and made him look all mighty. He sat in his chair and activated the controls in the arm rest.

BANG! CRAAAASH!

Susan and Natalie stood in the doorway, they saw the red alien sitting on what could only be his throne. He shot their dirty look back at them, his outer eyes were twitching and the corner of his mouth showed his gritted teeth.

"It ends here, Cosmar!" Susan told him. "You're beaten!"

"Don't feel smug just because you foiled my plan. I have many more! I _will_ become the supreme ruler over all of creation!"

"Not if we stop you here and now!" said Nat.

"Fools! You forget where you are! I control everything on this ship, except the impending implosion that you've caused, but anyway...everything on this bridge is under my direct control from this chair!" he grinned. "You will surrender or be destroyed!"

Susan and Natalie ran for him, ready to yank him out of his throne.

"Fine. You've been warned!" he said. He began pressing buttons in his command chair.

* * *

><p>Sarah, Michelle and Roxanne were banging against an area of the wall that wasn't covered in pipes. They knew there was no other exit so they would have to make their own. The walls however were tougher that anything any of them had ever seen. The roar of the black hole covered the continuous bangs on the metal surface.<p>

Sarah thrust her fist into the wall and didn't make a dent, she quickly withdrew her hand, shaking it and cursing under her breath.

Michelle placed her hands on the wall and felt it over, "Not even a minor scratch!"

"We have to find a way," said Roxy, "Susan and Nat are expecting an exit when they come back!"

"But how? Not even a thousand nuclear bombs could go through that metal!" said Sarah, her hand still pulsing.

Roxanne looked around, all that was around were pipes with the energies of other worlds, then an idea struck her.

"Michelle! Sarah! Grab a pipe each and redirect it so it points at this wall!" she told them.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked.

"Just do it! I have an idea."

Sarah and Michelle grabbed separate pipes and carefully pulled them out of the ground, cautiously bending them round. Energy spilled out of them like a hose, they were careful not to let it touch them.

"What have you got in mind, Roxy?" asked Michelle.

"Cosmar said he drained the entire life out of planets, I'm betting if those energies can send a robot across the multiverse then it can make an impact against a wall!" Roxy explained.

Sarah and Michelle bent the gushing pipes towards the wall, colours of green and blue splashed against it. For a moment nothing seemed to be happening, then the wall started to fizzle, steam emanated and the wall began to corrode like it had been sprayed with acid.

"Well I'll be damned!" said Michelle.

"Okay, its gone right through," Roxy signalled to the others, "You can drop the pipes now,"

As Sarah and Michelle bent the pipes down to the ground, the energies pouring out of them diminished.

_DISRUPTION TO TUBES 5-J AND 9-__J. ENERGY FLOWS DIVERTED._

Roxanne looked out of the hole and saw the view of the Grand Canyon before her.

"This is it, we have our exit!" she called.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Susan and Natalie to make it back!" said Michelle.

The black hole suddenly doubled in size and was beginning to make roars that rivalled a hurricane. The girls could feel its force starting to affect them, their clothes and hair began to pull towards the black abyss.

"It's getting stronger!" said Michelle, "We can't stay here much longer!"

Sarah looked up at the hole where the Susan and Natalie had gone through after Cosmar, "_Please you two, hurry back!_"

* * *

><p>Natalie slammed into the far wall with tremendous force, Cosmar wasn't lying when he said everything on the bridge was under his control. A sudden force of the room's oxygen had just blasted her off her feet.<p>

A large mechanical arm swooped in and hit Susan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The arm then scooped her up and threw her away from Cosmar who just pointed and laughed mockingly.

"Can your brutish minds understand what I'm telling you? I control every single atom within this room! Even the air and gravity itself is under my power! I can remove its hold on you…like this!"

Susan suddenly shot into the air and hit the ceiling, she looked as if something was pressing her into it, she couldn't move a muscle as she hung over the others.

"Or I could increase gravity's effect a thousand fold…LIKE THIS!"

Susan rapidly dropped from the ceiling and hit the floor, she didn't bounce on impact, in fact she felt as if Butterflyosaurus was standing on top of her. The pressure was slowly crushing the life out of her.

"Eventually the pressure will crack your ribs and pierce your lungs. Unless your head decides to burst from the pressure…let us see which happens first?"

Natalie tried to free herself but Cosmar increased gravity on her too and then binded her with many different cables. The alien then turned to Susan again.

"You know, once I've disposed of you two I think I will do the same to your friends. Then I will have all your heads as hood ornaments for my ship!" he smirked.

Susan's body was aching all over, she couldn't breathe and just trying to move felt like a part of her was going to snap off.

"Face it, Earthers. You're the ones who failed,"

_ESCAPE CAPSULE READY FOR TRANSPORT. _

"Have fun exploding!" he smirked.

Then something struck fear into Cosmar's two hearts, Susan had managed to raise her arm and place it in front of her. With much pain and growling, she managed to press herself off the ground, her face was bruised and angry, her hair stuck to her as gravity continued to weigh down on her.

"Impossible!" said the alien, he pressed the button on his chair and increased gravity to maximum.

Susan however was having none of it, she placed her other arm with the first and then drew her leg under her. Slowly she rose up and looked at Cosmar.

"You know," she said, "I have gotten really fed up with you guys,"

She drew her foot forward and it slammed down creating a massive crack in the floor.

"Over the years I have seen many things, but almost every alien I've met is all 'I will rule this world' and 'You will all bow before me',"

Another crashing footstep made Cosmar jump in his seat, the electricals surrounding the room began to spark.

"and I have had it up to here with your world-domination babble! I'm so sick of listening to your ideas of how you're gonna enslave the entire universe,"

Another footstep loosened the restraints on Natalie and she could finally move again.

"I'm not gonna take your psycho speeches anymore! Do you hear me? Whether it's from Gallaxhar, Iron Maiden, Nemesis or you…I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE!"

Susan reached forward and grabbed the cables connected to Cosmar's chair, with all the strength she had left, she tore the cables out and the gravity was restored. The mountain of cables went into overload and the whole thing blew up, sending Cosmar into one of the computer screens and Susan flying back and onto the floor in a daze. Her body felt light as the gravity became normal, she motioned to get up when long steel cables came out of nowhere and binded her to the floor, once again she couldn't move.

Cosmar stood on top of his now wrecked and smoking command chair, he had used the computer station he had crashed into to activate coil restraints so he could bind his enemies.

"Very nice try, but you still lose!" he said.

Natalie got up and rushed over to Susan, "Susan, are you…?"

Another long metal coil shot out from nowhere and binded Natalie's legs together. She couldn't free herself as she tried to keep her balance, hopping around as Cosmar made his way towards the escape capsule.

"Hey! Get these things off of me!" Nat demanded.

Cosmar ignored her as he pressed a switch in his suit and a door opened up revealing the escape capsule, aiming towards the open sky.

Natalie continued to hop up and down, "I said get me out of…whoa…whoa…whoa!"

Cosmar looked round as Natalie hopped towards him; she was losing her balance and heading straight for him. Then she lost her footing and fell in his direction.

Cosmar raised his arms in alarm and screamed as the giant woman came hurtling towards him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

SQUISH!

Cosmar disappeared as Natalie's body fell on top of him, crushing the little red alien menace. The coils round her legs instantly fell off as Susan got to her feet.

Natalie lifted herself up and looked down, there was now a fresh and very messy red stain down her top to match the others she had gained from fighting the clones. "Great, what is it with me and red stains?"

"Well you do have the killer body!" smirked Susan.

"Yeah…guess I do."

Susan offered her hand and pulled Natalie to her feet. They were both worn out and in a mess but they didn't have time to compare. A distant rumbling noise reminded them of the black hole back in the core chamber.

"We gotta go!" said Susan.

Taking each other's hand, they ran back down the corridor, hoping the others managed to find an escape route; it wouldn't be long before the black hole gained enough power to suck the entire robot into the crushing darkness.


	9. My My, There's A Hole In The Sky!

**My headaches come back! Agh!**

**Go away you annoying pain in my head, you're a real pain in the ass...no, wait a minute.**

**Anyways, last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: My My, There's A Hole in the Sky!<strong>

The black hole was now roaring fiercely, it's power was now strong enough to rip panels and pipes off the walls. Metal and multi coloured energies swirled closer to the centre before disappearing into the blackness.

Sarah stayed where she was, still looking at the tunnel entrance waiting for Natalie and her sister to return. She ignored the black hole pulling at her as Roxy reappeared from the exit they had made.

"Sarah! Come on, there's nothing else we can do here!" she shouted over the roar of the black hole and screeching of ripped metal.

"I'm not leaving them!" Sarah called back.

"I don't want to either but if we stay here we'll get sucked in!"

Roxy reached forward and grabbed Sarah's arm, "There's a cliff right outside, we can jump down there. Come on, Michelle's waiting!"

Sarah was reluctant to go but Roxanne's pull was stronger than hers. Just as she was about to look away, something caught her eye.

"LOOK LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!" she yelled.

Susan and Natalie appeared at the hole above, they walked into a scene that had changed dramatically since they left. It was like there was a tornado inside the chamber.

"Man, that swirly things tripled in size!" said Nat.

"Look, they've managed to make an exit!" Susan waved to Sarah who waved back.

An explosion tore a massive chunk out of the chamber, fires and debris flew everywhere before being sucked up.

"We don't have time to climb down!" said Susan, "We'll have to jump, then make a run for it!"

Natalie reached out her hand and Susan grabbed it tightly, "Ready?"

"On three…THREE!"

The two jumped down and were almost caught in the black holes gravity pull but they managed to make it to the ground with a bang. They then darted through cables and floor panels that were being ripped up all around them.

As they got closer to the hole, Susan could feel herself getting lighter on her feet, then her feet left the ground all together. Natalie gripped Susan's hand tighter and pulled her close to her, then with a combined effort they jumped into Sarah's arms.

The three momentarily embraced then Sarah led them through the hole. Sarah looked out towards Michelle and Roxanne waiting on top of the mountain next to DeathBite, "I've got them!"

Sarah joined in on the holding hands and the three jumped off the ship and onto the ground next to the others. Roxanne and Michelle rushed over to them and hugged them, happy they were alright.

"Thank goodness," sighed Roxy, "But…where's Cosmar?"

"I'm…" Natalie looked down at her stained clothes, "…wearing him!"

"Natalie Archer. The body to die for!" Michelle joked.

A loud creaking sound bought their attention, the black hole had now become so powerful that DeathBite was starting to crumple into itself like a piece of scrunched up paper. The mechanical heads exploded and tears emerged all over, emitting light from the black hole.

"Er…Michelle? When is that thing gonna die down?" Sarah asked her before the others could.

"Well, the energies that created the singularity have all been consumed so…either it'll disperse in a minute or so or it'll…"

DeathBite imploded and was consumed into the black hole, leaving the large maelstrom of anti-matter floating above the canyon. It didn't seem to be dying down, if anything it seemed to be getting stronger.

The girls felt the pulling sensation again like there was a strong wind behind them trying to push them towards it. Sarah suddenly lost balance and began floating towards the black hole. Michelle grabbed her legs but then she too started to leave the ground. Natalie and then Roxanne followed suit. Susan grabbed Roxanne's ankle and wrapped her other arm round a large boulder as she too began to leave the ground.

Soon the five women were dangling in the air like a kite, screaming helplessly as the black hole tried to claim them as its prey. Roxanne looked down and saw Susan holding on with all her might, her fingers round the boulder were starting to bleed from gripping it so tightly.

She dug her feet into the ground as the kite of friends began to tug harder to the back hole.

"MICHELLE!" Susan shouted over the roar, "HOW MUCH LONGER?"

"SHOULD BE ANY SECOND NOW!" she called down.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Her hands were becoming slippery from sweat and blood and her feet were aching from pressing hard into the ground.

Just when she was about to lose her grip on Roxanne's ankle, the noise began to die down. Large rocks that were being pulled into the black abyss suddenly fell out of the sky and into the canyon below.

With a loud bang and a bright flash the black hole faded away till nothing but blue sky remained.

The girls dropped from the sky and landed on ground. Susan finally let go, her right hand was bloodied, her feet felt numb and she felt she had pulled a muscle in several places. But still she was smiling.

"It's over! We did it!" she smiled wearily.

Sarah ran over to her and the sisters embraced, it was if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Oh I was so worried about you…don't do that to me again!" Sarah told her.

"Sorry. Next time I go after an alien psychopath I'll let you know in advance," she smirked.

"So that's it then? We saved the multiverse from annihilation?" asked Michelle.

Roxanne looked over the edge to the canyon below, there lay torn up chunks of rock lying at the base. All that could be heard now was the whistling of the wind as it travelled through the Grand Canyons endless passages. "So…now what?"

The others looked at each other, they hadn't thought of what would happen afterwards. How were they supposed to get home? Were they now stuck in a different dimension?"

"I guess…we can't get back," said Nat.

"But…but…" Sarah couldn't find the right words; she didn't want to accept that she was cut off from her home, again. That she wouldn't see her fiancée anymore.

The group all stood up and joined Roxanne in looking at the view of the canyons vastness.

They were lost in thought when suddenly there was a bright flash in front of them and a massive bang. They closed their eyes and covered their ears as the light slowly died down.

Roxanne slowly opened one eye to see what had happened, then both eyes snapped open, "Look!"

The others all opened their eyes and before them was a portal floating in mid-air, on the other side was a desert. The portal drifted towards them then stopped right on the edge of the cliff, a familiar voice came out of it.

"See Doc, told ya you could get the thing workin!"

Susan blinked, "Is that…?"

General W.R. Craft appeared in the portal, he beamed as he saluted the five women, "Job well done, ladies. We were able to see the whole thing from Doc's machine!"

Dr Mantis briefly appeared and waved at them before the general pushed him out of shot, "…lords sake man! Make sure that thing stays runnin!"

"Yeah, we beat Cosmar and DeathBite, but how do we get home?" asked Michelle.

"Well while I was watching your performance, Dr Mantis worked overtime making the Dimension Scoop run on another power source: sand!"

"Sand?" frowned Nat.

"It's quite easy you see, you start off with…"

"For the last time, Doc! Get back to ya post!" Craft turned to look at the giantess' again, "Anyways, we're now able to send you all home!"

The girls' faces lit up as four more portals appeared next to Craft's.

"Now you can get back to your daily lives," said Craft.

"And Sarah can finally get hitched," said Michelle, realising what she had said she quickly covered her mouth, "Oh bum!"

Roxanne and Natalie looked at Sarah in surprise, "You're getting married?" asked Roxy.

"Yeah…," Sarah said quietly, "I didn't really wanna say anything because…" she looked to Natalie.

"Hey, you didn't have to keep it a secret for my sake," Nat reassured her, "I'm really happy for you. Oh come here,"

Sarah rushed over to her and the two hugged. The others joined in a group hug, none of them wanted to let go, just to let this moment last forever. Then General Craft coughed loudly.

"There's only so much sand we can run this thing on!" he said.

The girls all separated and made over to their portals, on the other side were the places they had been taken from.

Susan looked to the others; they all had tears in their eyes, "I'm sure we'll see each other again," she said.

"And when we do, you're all invited to the wedding!" said a teary-eyed Sarah.

They all smiled, hoping they would still be able to see each other. Then one after another, they walked into their portals and disappeared. Michelle keeping a peace sign visible to the very end.

Susan and Sarah stepped through their portal and were surrounded by white light, then came a plummeting sensation.

They landed in a heap on the floor; they shook their heads from the dizzy spells and picked themselves up. They were back in the sitting area in Area 52, before being transported they had been sitting in front of the computer looking at wedding ideas, the screen was still on and the room was still empty, no one had come in to find them gone.

Susan looked at the corner of the computer screen, "We've only been gone 5 minutes!"

Sarah was surprised but that wasn't the question that was on her mind, "Do you really think we'll see them again?"

Susan smiled at her sister, "Several years ago I didn't even think monsters existed. However these days I believe anything is possible. Now come on, we've still got your big day to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's short I know. But you know what they say...short and simple, okay I dunno who says that but anyways...<strong>

**The second spin off will be a heck of a lot longer and be entitled 'Parenthood'.**

**Dunno when I'll start on it...MAYBE WHEN THIS RUDDY HEADACHES GONE! AAARGH!**


End file.
